Stranded
Stranded is the sixth episode of Season 3. 'Characters Present:' *Jimmy Neutron *Cindy Vortex *Sheen Estevez *Libby Folfax *Carl Wheezer *Seals *Sea Turtles *Wendall *Butch *Tristan *Kevin *Giant Spider *Monkeys *Boa Constrictor *Man-eating plants Locations *Pacific Ocean *Island in the Pacific Ocean *Lindbergh Elementary School Summary Jimmy and Cindy argue about if the equator is visible or not and go see if it is, but ends up with them and their friends deserted on an island as Jimmy's hovercar broke down, due to running out of fuel and Jimmy and Cindy falling into the open sea and swimming to a deserted island. Plot The story starts out with Jimmy and Cindy are seen arguing about if the equator is visible or not. Jimmy decides to prove it to Cindy by taking her, Libby, Sheen, and Carl to the equator by Jimmy's hovercar. When they get there, Cindy tries to point the equator out, Jimmy trying to prove her wrong, puts the hovercar on auto-pilot and tells Cindy that it's not the equator. Cindy leans too far on the edge of the hovercar and falls, Jimmy grabs her hand, but can't pull them both up, and they fall overboard. The hovercar, on auto-pilot flies away. Sheen tries to steer the hovercar, but it doesn't work. They eventually run out of gas and fall onto the ocean. Jimmy and Cindy make it to a deserted island. They both start arguing with each other again, about what just happened. They decide to go their separate ways. Jimmy's laser beam cuts coconuts from the tree to eat, but they all fall on Jimmy. Cindy who's laughing at him gets a bunch of bananas, but a monkey gets mad and starts chasing Cindy. Jimmy tells her to drop the bananas, and she does so, and the monkey stops. They both decide to make a truce to work together, so they walk together in the forest. Cindy saves Jimmy from a giant Venus flytrap, by pushing him away. Jimmy then saves Cindy when she is being strangled by a giant boa constrictor, by giving it ginseng, a herbal muscle relaxer. They both run away and jump off a cliff into the water. Jimmy and Cindy are having a wonderful time together, and they start to show their feelings for each other. Carl, Sheen, and Libby try to get attention of an ocean liner but accidentally fire a torpedo and sink it. The next morning Jimmy and Cindy have built 2 tree houses with elevators. Jimmy uses his watch to start a fire, and Cindy makes them eggs for breakfast. The two swim with the sea turtles and swing in the trees with the monkeys. Cindy's vine breaks and she falls, Jimmy catches her, and they swing away. The two are sitting at the fire talking about the day they had, how they want to stay on the island together. Jimmy tells Cindy her got her a present, an oysters. Cindy's confused at first, Jimmy tells her to open it, inside is a perfect pearl. Cindy says it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for her. The two hold hands and watch the sunset together. Sheen wakes up the next morning, says "Oh no! Not another day at sea! I'll surely go mad!" Libby tries to calm him. But responds, "Unless I'm already mad! And the two of you mirages!" Libby says "Keep yelling if you want a mirage slap in ya face!". They notice Carl's gone, just then he pops up out of the ocean with several oranges. Libby asks where he got them. He says "That island.". Sheen and Libby are overwhelmed, Sheen yells "I love this hallucination!". Libby, Sheen, and Carl eventually find Cindy and Jimmy. Sheen still thinks this is all a mirage. Jimmy knows how to make alternative fuel for the hovercar, so they all look for fuel. Cindy is sad that they have to leave the island just as they were getting close. Libby, finds a carving on a tree that Cindy made that says" J+C forever" with a heart around it, she then asks Cindy about it, she denies anything about it. They all put the fuel in the hovercar, but Sheen stupidly put in some weird rocks, which turned out to be giant Spider egg cases. The mother spider comes, and Jimmy forms a plan. They use Sheen as a distraction, while Jimmy causes the treehouses, he and Cindy were living in, to collapse on the mother spider. So it gives them time to on in the hovercar. Cindy tells Jimmy that they don't have to go and just stay on the island. Jimmy's conflicted, he wants to be with Cindy but can't do that to the others. When they get back, Sheen, Libby, and Carl are having Sam's new tropical shakes and Jimmy and Cindy are fighting again over if Australia is a country or a continent. While they're fighting they get closer and when their hands meet, they decide to go back to the island for a while again. Quotes :Jimmy: And I'm telling you that you can't see the equator! :Cindy: Just an unpopulated area like the Pacific Ocean! :Jimmy: WRONG! The equator's invisible and apparently so is your brain! :Cindy: Well, at least my head doesn't need no time zone! :Jimmy: 'Why'd you have to go there?! :(unfinished mixed arguments {blahblahblah...}) : _______________________________________________ :'Carl: 'All these arguments are making me tense.. :'Sheen: Just a little longer, Carl. Our adventure should start any minute! :Carl: 'What adventure? :'Sheen: You'll see! :Cindy: I'm telling you, you can see the equator in the Pacific Ocean! :Jimmy: 'No, you can't! But I guess I'll just have to take you there to prove it. :'Sheen: TO THE HOVERCAR!!! :(Jimmy and Cindy look at him) :Sheen: What? I'm helping.. :_______________________________________________ :Sheen: Ah the sea, who's water grows our gardens, who's electric eels light our homes, who's jellyfish fill our jelly donuts. :Libby: 'Sheen, none of those things do any of those things. :'Sheen: Hey! You try staying awake staring at a stupid ocean! :(grumbling sound) :Libby: 'What's that sound? Carl, you're supposed to watch our readings. :'Carl: 'I'am. Their fine. :'Libby: 'Well, what does the fuel gauge say? :'Carl: It's fine. It's on "E" for...."engored with gas"...? :(motor stops and hovercar falling) (Everyone is screaming) :Libby: Assume crash positions! :Sheen: 'If you say so... (Carl and Sheen making faces) :'Libby: 'You know what...just go back to the screaming. (Everyone screams again) (Hover car splash in the ocean) :'Carl: 'Is everybody okay? :'Sheen: '''Well, I'am a little concerned that we're STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE '''OCEAN!!!! :Carl: 'Calm down, Sheen. :'Sheen: '''Don't tell me to calm down! This is all your fault! Anybody with a brian knows that "E" stands for...uh.nu.uh.."help yourself to some gas"! :'Carl: '''Does not! :'Libby: 'Guys! :'Sheen: 'Does so! :'Libby: 'Guys! :'Carl: 'Does not! :'Sheen: 'DOES SO! :'Libby: 'GUYS! This isn't helping! Now we need to get through this, we just need a strategie. :'Cindy: You know, I hate to say it, Jimmy, but aside from the man-eating plants, giant spiders and vicious snakes, um, this isn't so bad. :Jimmy: It seems like if we stay out of the denser parts of the jungle we should be fin- ... Did you just call me Jimmy? :Cindy: Well, that is your name. :Jimmy: I know but I just didn't know you knew, I thought you thought it was Neutroid or Spuetron or King Cranium or Frankenhead... :Cindy: I know! I know! Jimmy, Why do you think we always fight back home? :Sheen: I won't give up! Did Lewis and Clark give up?! Did Charles Lindbergh give up?! Did Saul Hoffnitz give up?! :Libby: Who's Saul Hoffnitz? :Sheen: I give up. The point is I'm not going back to Retroville without Jimmy and Cindy! I'm gonna find them even if I HAVE TO TEAR OUT EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF EQUIPMENT IN HERE!!! :Jimmy: Finished, now put your fuel ingredients into the gas tank. :(Both are put all the ingredients into the gas tank, but Sheen pick up some strange rocks and put them into the gas tank) :Jimmy: Sheen, what kind's of rocks are those? :Sheen: Well I didn't know what shale look like, but I found these cool rock deep in the jungle. Look! :(Sheen give the strange rock to Jimmy) :Jimmy: These don't feel like rocks at all. they feel like..... :(Libby screamed and they saw a giant spider attack the hovercar and all are hiding in the rock) :Cindy: Jimmy, that's the spider that made the web we saw! :Jimmy: I think we put some of her eggs in the gas tank! :Carl: If it destroys the hovercar we'll be stranded here fore- :Sheen, Libby, and Carl: Did she just call you Jimmy? :Sheen: Huh, what? OH NO! Not another day at SEA! I'll surely go MAD! :Libby: Sheen, calm down! :Sheen: Unless I'm already mad! And the two of you are a MIRAGE! :Libby: Keep yelling if you want a mirage slap in your face! :Sheen: Hey where was that mirage Carl? :Libby: Carl? (gasps) OH NO! CARL'S GONE! :Carl: Oh hey guys beautiful morning huh? Help yourself with some fruits. :Libby: Carl, where did you get those? :Carl: What, the freckles? I have very pale skin, and with the sun, .. :Libby: THE ORANGES! :Carl: Ow... They're from that island. :Sheen: Land Ho! :Libby: (gasps) We're saved! ah ha ha! Carl, why didn't you say something? :Carl: Hey, I got the fruit-- I can't do everything. :Sheen: Whoo-hoo, I love this hallucination (Carl eats the fruit) ::::::::_______________________________________________ :(Jimmy and Cindy make it to a deserted island, all soaked and miserable.) :Jimmy: We made it, Cindy. We're alive. :Cindy:;Not for long. My mom's gonna murder me when she hears I ditched school. :Jimmy:;School? :Cindy: Oh, great! Look at these clothes. The salt water's already faded the colors. :Jimmy: Cindy, I don't think you understand. :(Cindy climbs down the rock, freaking out.) :Cindy: Oh no! :Jimmy: What? :Cindy: My piano lesson! Neutron, if I'm not back by 4:30, I'm in big trouble. :Jimmy: Cindy, listen to me! We're on an uncharted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean! And the only people who know we're here are flying away from us at 100 miles per hour! We may never be found. ::::::::_______________________________________________ :Sheen: Hungry..... All hope fading. Promise to remember me, Libby. :Libby: Sheen, it's only been a few... :Sheen: PROMISE ME! :Libby: I promise! :Sheen: Carl....I've loved you like a brother, and I know you've felt the same. :Carl: Hmm...Oh, yeah :Sheen: Best friend (when he realizes Carl was eating) HEY! ARE YOU EATING SOMETHING?! :Carl: (muffles and nods no) :Sheen: YES YOU ARE,YOU LITTLE FAKE! WHAT ARE YOU EATING?! HAND IT OVER! I NEVER DID LIKE YOU! (Grabs Carl and tries the get the chocolate) :Carl: DON'T! OW! SHEEN! HOW COULD YOU! STOP IT! :Sheen: AHA! (He falls off of Carl) :Libby: CARL! :Carl: I was going to share, and I ate one, but it was so good, so I ate four and I...I...I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! :Sheen: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! (Throws the Chocolate away) GET HIS LEGS, LIBBY! (He grabs Carl) :Libby: Sheen,You can't get rid of Carl! :Sheen:('He halts) Why not? :'Libby: Cause he might have more FOOD ON HIM! (all are crawling over Carl and they heard a horn blow) (gasps) guys, did you hear something? :Carl: It wasn't me. :Libby: (gasps) It's an ocean liner tried to get their attention! :Carl: But they're so far away. :Libby: Jimmy must keep a flare in here look around! (saw an emergency button) I think this is it. :Carl'': "For emergencies only." :'''Sheen: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY PUSH IT! :(A light points towards at the ship and explosion) :Passengers: We're okay! :Libby: Um....maybe we should just keep this to ourselves. Gallery Stranded Jindy.jpg|Jimmy and Cindy having a romantic moment Jimmy Cindy Scared.jpg JindyHug.jpg Jimmy and Cindy together .jpg Cindy's Pearl .jpg|Cindy's Pearl J&C holding hands .jpg|Jimmy and Cindy holding hands Love .jpg Trivia * Regarding Jimmy and Cindy's argument about Austrailia at the beginning, Austrailia is a country AND a continent. **Despite Jimmy having an IQ of 242, he doesn't know that Australia is a country and a continent. However, he could've been just denying it was a continent and was just trying to argue with Cindy. *This episode is similar to the 2000 film, Cast Away. *Even though Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Libby are shocked at Cindy using Jimmy's name; even though Cindy has used his name before. *There is an episode from the Cartoon Network show "Teen Titans" that's also entitled "Stranded", and in that episode, Robin and Starfire act similarly to Jimmy and Cindy. *The scenes about the relationship and love of Jimmy and Cindy is a similar reference from the movie The Blue Lagoon (1980). *The scenes where Jimmy swings on a vine in the jungle is a reference to Tarzan * At the end of the episode, the five are back in the Candy Bar. Jimmy and Cindy are fighting in the background while the camera is focused on Carl, Sheen, and Libby. If you listen to their argument in the background, it is a repetition of the ending of the episode. * The half-hour episode is ranked #32 during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". * When Libby says "Keep yelling if you want a mirage slap in your face" the captions say "I'm going to mirage slap your face". * Goddard does not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes